Known albums are available having variable content, in which album sheets can be inserted or removed. Some known albums are able to concurrently increase their size as additional album sheets are inserted into the album. Specifically, some known albums (e.g., post albums) are provided with extendable screws and variable-length bushing inserts onto which perforated album sheets may be affixed or hung. Different length extendable screws and/or bushings are utilized depending on the number of additional album sheets that are to be added. Thus, the width of the album spine can grow as pages are inserted. However, depending on the number of album sheets that are added once the additional extendable screw and/or bushing is added to known albums, the album sheets may be loose within the album. Additionally, known albums must concurrently telescopically grow to enable the album to properly close once a certain number of additional album sheets have been added and, thus, lateral edges of known album spines may be slightly inverted relative to the album.
Other known albums are provided with adjustable string-on straps arranged on and extending across the album spine or the album cover. Generally, these string-on straps concurrently telescopically extend as contents or pages are added to the album. Unfortunately, these string-on straps may not be esthetically pleasing and, thus, adjustable covering devices are typically added. Additionally, the album sheets must be removed from the strap to rearrange the order of the album sheets within the album. Specifically, to remove, rearrange and/or insert album sheets within the string-on strap album and/or the post album, all of the album sheets have to be individually removed from the strap or the extendable screws and/or bushings to, for example, insert an album sheet in a particular location within either of these albums and, thus, the holes of the album sheets have a tendency to tear.